Marriage proposal at Castorama
by youpitralala13
Summary: OS LokixMeldy à conditions imposées.


**Me voilà avec un nouvel OS à conditions imposées, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

 **Type d'univers : Monde réel**

 **Couple choisi : LokixMeldy**

 **Occasion : Dans un magasin de bricolage**

 **Narrateur : Loki**

 **Trois mots à placer : yaourt, fiscal, anthologie**

 **Pas de règle supplémentaire**

* * *

Je regarde ma compagne finir rapidement son yaourt glacé à la framboise avant de finalement rentrer dans le magasin, ma main accrochée à sa hanche. Elle me sourit. Depuis quelques semaines maintenant, Meldy a rejoint mon appartement et nous venons tout juste de finir de déballer ses cartons. Comme mon logement était un peu trop « masculin » à son goût, on a décidé d'y faire quelques travaux pour qu'elle s'y sente chez elle. Chez nous. Elle me tire à travers les rayons de Castorama, ses yeux pétillants chaque fois qu'elle déniche une lampe ou un tapis qui irait bien pour notre nouvel ameublement et moi je la suis, heureux de la voir aussi radieuse. Je tremble un peu mais elle ne s'en aperçoit pas. Il va se passer quelque chose aujourd'hui, et je n'ai encore aucune idée de comment amener la chose. J'ai peur de bafouiller, et surtout j'ai peur de passer pour un con. Quand on passe au rayon peinture, elle s'arrête, me tirant de mes pensées, et me questionne du regard devant un pot fuchsia :

\- Ah non hein, on a dit pas de rose !

\- Allez Loki, soit gentil !

\- Tu n'aimes pas mes murs verts, alors il est hors de question qu'on les fasse roses ! Non, non et non !

\- Mais j'y peux rien, ton vert est trop pétant, ça m'agresse les yeux.

Je prends le pot dans la main et le plante devant son visage avant de répondre :

\- Parce que ça agresse pas les yeux ça ? Allez Meldy, je veux bien faire des compromis mais fais-en aussi alors.

Elle soupire et récupère l'objet de notre « dispute » pour le reposer à sa place. Elle se dirige alors vers un blanc plus classique, puis ajoute un bleu assez doux à la pile et recommence à avancer à travers les allées du magasin. Depuis qu'on sort ensemble, elle me reproche d'habiter un appartement quelconque, mais je sais pourtant qu'elle était bien contente de quitter la maison familiale pour venir chez moi lorsque je lui en ai parlé. Juvia, sa grande sœur, est partie faire ses études à l'étranger il y a de cela un an et demi, et depuis la grande maison de ses parents lui semble bien vide. Elle et sa sœur étaient bien plus proches que ne le laissait penser leur lien de sang, elles étaient à la fois confidentes et meilleures amies, et peu importe son amour pour ses parents, la joie de vivre n'était plus au rendez-vous. Une fois ses études terminées, elle a trouvé un emploi dans une banque près de chez moi et j'ai accepté avec joie de lui avancer les premiers mois de loyer le temps qu'elle soit capable de se les offrir avec son salaire pour l'instant peu satisfaisant. La voir heureuse est le plus important pour moi et si j'avais pu, je lui aurais offert une grande maison à la campagne comme elle les aime tant pour qu'on y vive à deux. Malheureusement, mes maigres moyens ne me le permettent pas.

J'essaye de me concentrer sur les objets qu'elle me montre mais je n'arrive pas à garder mon attention dessus. Ce soir, je l'emmène au restaurant et, même si je suis impatient d'y être, je suis mort de trouille. Elle ne semble rien remarquer mais je sais qu'elle me connaît mieux que quiconque et qu'elle saura lire la terreur dans mes yeux. Peut-être la voit-elle déjà mais se tait-elle. Je n'arrive pas à lire en elle. Alors que je suis un livre ouvert chaque fois qu'elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens, j'ai l'impression que son cœur ne m'est pas encore totalement acquis. Mais je compte bien changer ça. Dans la poche de mon manteau, mon anthologie repose, patiente. J'ai déniché cette petite merveille il y a des années de cela chez un antiquaire qui n'avait absolument aucune idée de sa valeur et me l'a cédée à un bon prix. Charmeur de nature, je suis complètement dingue des poèmes que des artistes comme Baudelaire sont capables d'écrire et ai maintes fois usé de leurs beaux mots pour séduire une fille. Meldy, elle, se contente de rigoler quand je lui en lis un. Et pourtant je sais combien ça la touche. En temps normal, quand je lui déclame quelque chose, je l'apprends du bout des doigts avant pour ne pas avoir à lire. Cette fois-ci, c'est différent. Si je bafouille, ou pire si j'ai un trou de mémoire, je pourrai dire adieu à ma soirée romantique planifiée depuis des semaines ! Et il faut absolument que cette soirée se passe bien. La semaine dernière, je suis allée voir ses parents pour en parler avec eux… Ultear, sa mère, m'a carrément sauté dessus quand je lui ai appris la nouvelle. Je sais que ça faisait quelques mois déjà qu'elle espérait que je fasse ma demande et ses yeux brillaient déjà à l'idée de voir sa fille mariée. Lyon, mon futur beau-père, m'a regardé méchamment pendant bien cinq minutes au point que j'ai cru ne pas sortir vivant de leur maison. Puis il a éclaté de rire et, en posant sa main sur mon épaule, a décrété d'un air vicieux :

\- Tu diras à Gray que j'attends du père du futur époux de ma fille qu'il s'occupe de tous les frais pour le mariage ! Ce n'est peut-être plus l'époque de la dot, mais je compte quand même sur lui !

Mon père va me tuer, je le sais. J'ai déjà parlé avec lui de mon envie, mon besoin même, de passer le reste de mes jours avec Meldy, et j'ai vu dans ses yeux une petite pointe de nostalgie. Je sais que maman lui manque… Mais il est conscient que je n'aurais pas pu rester pour l'éternité à la maison, à regarder les matchs de rugby avec lui, à faire des tennis dans le jardin ou à essayer pendant des heures de faire la cuisine pour finir par commander des pizzas. C'était une autre époque, une autre vie, et maintenant je me tourne vers la prochaine. Vers ma nouvelle famille. Meldy.

Elle trouve un caddie où mettre nos trouvailles et bientôt, comme deux enfants, nous courons à travers les couloirs du magasin, elle dessus, moi en train de la pousser. Elle rigole aux éclats et l'entendre comme ça me met toujours de bonne humeur. Parfois, je m'amuse à lui faire croire que je vais foncer dans un mur pour l'effrayer avant de finalement m'arrêter au moment où on s'approche un peu trop de l'étalage d'en face. Une personne qui travaille à la boutique nous regarde méchamment mais ne dit rien.

\- Ah, ça fait du bien !

Elle est morte de rire. Ses cheveux en bataille à cause de notre course lui tombe sur le visage et je pousse une mèche pour dégager ses yeux. Son sourire devient plus grand et elle prend ma tête entre ses deux mains légères pour m'embrasser. Voilà, c'est pour ce genre de choses que je veux signer. Quand elle me lèche, elle me jette un regard amusé avant de me lécher le nez. Je proteste mais elle est déjà repartie dans un fou rire. Parfois, j'ai l'impression de sortir avec une enfant. A d'autres moments, c'est moi qui perds vingt ans en étant à son contact. On s'est bien trouvés, j'imagine. Quand, il y a trois ans de cela, j'ai foncé en voiture sur une amie à elle sans le vouloir après une dure journée, je ne pensais pas que ma vie continuerait ainsi. Elle et Meldy étaient en train de se balader dans Magnolia et la blonde qui l'accompagnait n'avait pas vu que le feu piéton était passé au rouge pendant qu'elles discutaient. J'étais fatigué, je m'étais fait engueulé par mon patron toute la journée et je ne l'avais pas vue. J'ai continué à avancer et Meldy s'est jetée sur son amie pour lui sauver la vie. Je n'allais pas à plus de vingt kilomètres par heure, mais Meldy préfère dire que j'avais passé la barre des soixante dix quand elle raconte l'histoire. Elle exagère toujours. Mon amour était tellement furieuse qu'on ait attenté à la vie de son amie qu'elle avait balancé sa chaussure sur le capot de ma voiture. Et qu'elle s'était retrouvée à marcher à cloche pied pour suivre ma voiture. En gentlemen, je m'étais arrêté un peu plus loin et, ne pouvant résister à la tentation de la voir se dandiner pour me rejoindre, je l'avais attendue aussi loin que possible. Quand elle était arrivée, je lui avais rendu son escarpin pendant qu'elle me criait dessus à propos de la sécurité routière et des bonnes manières. Comme le talon de son soulier gauche avait creusé un trou dans le capot de la voiture, j'avais fini par m'emporter à mon tour en disant qu'elle aurait pu crever un œil à quelqu'un, qu'elle avait détruit la peinture et qu'elle devait me la rembourser. Tout ça s'était fini au poste parce qu'à force de crier, on avait laissé penser à un policier que nous nous querellions à cause de l'alcool et qu'il n'avait pas d'éthylotest sur lui. J'étais tombé amoureux d'elle à la première seconde. Quand nous avons finalement pu quitter le poste de police, elle fulminait toujours contre moi. Je lui avais demandé son numéro. Elle m'avait rembarré, et s'était enfuie en courant. J'avais demandé au gendarme son nom et, après lui avoir fait comprendre en insistant que j'avais rencontré la femme de ma vie, il avait cédé à mes caprices pour me donner son adresse. Le lendemain, je sonnais chez elle avec une douzaine de roses dans les bras. Elle était furieuse quand sa mère accepta de m'ouvrir la porte pour me laisser aller la voir et avait jeté les fleurs dans une poubelle avant de me mettre dehors. J'étais revenu chaque matin pendant une dizaine de jours et chaque fois, je déposais une nouvelle rose rouge sur le pas de sa porte. Elle avait fini, excédée, par accepter de passer une soirée avec moi. Je l'avais emmenée au restaurant puis nous avions fini la nuit dans le parc de la ville, allongés sur l'herbe. J'étais allé chercher mon télescope et nous avions passé le reste de notre soirée à regarder les étoiles. Je lui montrais les différentes constellations que je connaissais, lui désignais les différentes planètes que l'on arrivait à trouver dans le ciel, et j'avais lu dans ses yeux qu'elle était émerveillée par ce qu'elle voyait. Nous ne nous étions plus quittés.

Voyant que je suis perdu dans mes pensées depuis quelques minutes, mon aimée me demande à quoi je pense.

\- Je me redessinais notre rencontre.

\- Ah oui, rigola-t-elle. Quand tu as failli tuer Lucy.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas remboursé pour la peinture.

\- Ta voiture est mieux comme ça. Ça la rend… unique ?

Je rigole. Elle a raison. Comme toujours. Elle me fait un petit sourire en coin et je fonds. Je m'approche pour la serrer contre moi quand son téléphone sonne.

\- Allo ?

Elle écoute deux secondes son interlocuteur que j'entends crier à travers le combiné.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je serais là. Au revoir.

Elle raccroche, soupire, et se tourne vers moi.

\- Loki… Je suis désolée, je ne pourrais pas venir au restaurant ce soir. Problème fiscal à la banque, le boss veut que j'y retourne.

\- Mais on est samedi !

\- Je sais…

Alors là, non ! Hors de question que son connard de patron me vole ma douce pour ma soirée romantique !

\- On peut toujours y aller demain midi, si tu veux, propose-t-elle.

Elle sent que je suis énervé. Elle me connaît par cœur. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, mais je sens que mes genoux commencent à tomber et bientôt, je me retrouve avec le gauche à terre. Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps. De ma poche, je sors un écrin. Je la regarde dans les yeux et je veux plusieurs sentiments s'y cacher. La peur, le bonheur, l'excitation. Elle sait ce que je m'apprête à faire.

\- Meldy, je ne pensais pas du tout m'y prendre de cette manière. J'avais préparé un beau discours, un beau poème, des fleurs, du champagne, mais je me rends compte que je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça, finalement. Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, plus que tout au monde. Besoin de te savoir heureuse, à mes côtés. Besoin de nos câlins le matin au réveil, besoin que tu me prépares mon café pendant que je prends ma douche, besoin d'aller te chercher un pain au chocolat à la boulangerie chaque week-end quand je sais que tu vas faire la grasse matinée. J'ai besoin de tes rires, de tes sourires, j'ai besoin d'être à tes côtés tout simplement. Si tu veux bien de moi, j'ai l'intention de passer le restant de mes jours à tes côtés. Meldy, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Les larmes coulent sur ses joues, emportant son mascara dans leur traversée. Elle se jette sur moi et m'embrasse avant de crier.

\- Oui, oui, mille fois oui ! Oh, Loki !

Je souris, prends sa main gauche et y passe la bague pour laquelle j'économise depuis pas mal de temps. Je la serre contre moi, profite du parfum de ses cheveux. Je l'aime comme jamais.

* * *

 **\- SAUVEZ UN AUTEUR, LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW -**


End file.
